The Prince's Whore
by Drops of Tears
Summary: I hate him. I hate everything about him. It was his Empire that destroy my home. It was him who made me become this: a whore. It was also him who made me fall in love with him. And I hate him for all of it. But I'm just the Prince's whore, his whore."


_Rated M for a reason_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Spoil of War**

"**Let go of me!" **A struggling, foreign female yell as the two guards dragged her into the throne room. Her legs kick wildly in the air and her arms flung every which way, almost hitting a guard in his face, as she tried to pull away. The guards stop beside a tall and built man with russet skin tone and coated in a silver armor.

"Your own _personal_ gift, Prince Richard, brought all the way from the Temple of Azarath." The man said in a loud and strong voice as he did a half bow to the prince and the king.

"Well, Commander Stone, I'm touch at you would even think about me. "Thank you," the prince strolled down to meet the uncultivated, young Azarathian for a closer look at his new 'gift'.

"Be careful, I wouldn't get to close to her." The Commander warned best friend, guessing his intention. "She's a wild one."

"Wild, you say?" He stared at her. "I like them wild. It makes them funnier to tame. Anyways," he grabbed the Azarathian's chin for her attention. "She looks kinda of sweet." Prince Richard leaned in closer in order to taste her sweetness. Realizing what he was about to do, she spit onto his face, which causes he him to draw back. All the while, she started to curse at him in her Temple's language.

"It seems that she doesn't think the same way about you, Prince Richard." The King laughed from the throne as well as Stone from his wher4e he stood.

"It doesn't matter." He wiped the liquid off his face if the back of his hands. "I don't mind breaking her in to shape." He glared at his ill-mannered gift as she glared right back. "Take her to my room." The prince's order the two guards to carry the besieged, cursing foreigner out of the room and out of his sight for now.

* * *

"Ouch," the foreigner was toss on the floor by the guards as they left the room and locking the door after them. Getting up, she started to bang on the door and yelling out for them to open up. After realizing that she wasn't going to be let out anytime soon, her actions began to cease.

Turning around, she found herself in an enormous and luxury room with sparkled, white walls decorated with paintings and bangers. A marble floor with a silk rug was located in front of the huge fireplace. It was extended to the room's balcony, which had white silk curtains flinging from its entrance. In the midst of the room is a polish oak wood bookshelf full of both small and large books, a table desk with a chair with papers cluttered on it, and glass vases and other items places around the room.

But what catch her attention the most was the bed. It was vast and coated with a red and gold silk covers. It was also calling out to her, telling her to take comfort in its soft touch. Answering its call, she soon fall a sleep on the prince's bed. _'Sorry, mom,'_ was her last thought before falling into slumber.

* * *

_/Flashback/_

"Mom?" Rachael was confused as why they would stop here.

"This is as far as I'm going with you, Rae?"

"Why? Why not-"

Pulling her only child in a tight hug, she responds. "Because I'm needed here and I will stay here and fight for my home: Azarath. But I need you in Metrion where you will be safe with some of the others."

"But-"

"No, buts." She hugged Rachael tighter.

"Ok, I will go," she said after along pause.

Smiling she whispered, "I promise that we will meet in Metrion, my love."

"I promise also."

_/Flashback End/_

* * *

Upon entering his room, Prince Richard found his gift sleeping on top of his bed. Upon seeing this site, his lips slowly form into a smirk. Strolling to the side of the bed, he watched her sleep peacefully for the moment. Her head rested on one of her hands and the other was stretch out as if reaching for him. Her eyes were close and eyelids fluttered for a second before stopping. Her lushly lips were partially open, tempting him to confine them. Gently, he outlined her lips with his finger. Sensing his touching, the girl's eyes burst open.

She stared blankly at the person standing over her while trying to figure out who he was and where she was. Seem to have her memories rush back to her, she jump up and begin to back away from her "host". But before she could make an escape to the other side of the bed, her host brought a halt to her movements by reaching her ankle.

"Now, now. Where do you think you are going?" He drew her back closer to him and wrapped her legs around his waist, while trapping her body with his torso. "Don't you think you should apologize to me for spitting on my face?" Responding for her, he whispered softly, "Yes, you do. And you can apologize with your body." Slowly, the prince push the hem of her dress up to her waist as his royal hands glided happily along her smooth, soft legs.

"**Stop it!" **Rachael slap her offender firmly across the face.

Fury, he seize both of her wrists with one of his hands and position them above her head, before she could hit him again. "I'm tried of you insulting me." His lips were closed to her ear as he whispered in a dangerous tone. "Do you not have any manners for those who are above you? Maybe I should give you to the guards and let them teach you. I am sure that they will enjoy that. Or wiping you into shape might help. Do you think a hundred will be enough and maybe nude too? Or maybe I should just kill you after I'm done with that way you won't be a bother no more. It's your choice so, why not could."

"You wouldn't dare," she whispered softly.

"You would like to find out?" She turn away from him. "See? You do have some intelligence after all." He licked the side of her neck and her ear and nibbled tenderly on the shivering skin, the Azarathian didn't protest him at all. The prince started biting on her ear, sliding his wet tongue in its inside, and his warm lips push and pull at the skin as his slippery tongue little by little licked it surface leaving wet, red, hot trails on her pale skin. The trails continue to grow as he suck, nibble, and lick on her neck to her shoulder. Removing his hand from her wrists, Richard began to compress her soft and inventing left breast firmly in his hand. Rolling it around, he gave it a hard squeeze and pulling it toward him and pushing it back in, yet, still she gave no protest.

All the while, his other hand on her leg started to move upward her tight and hips, before moving downwards between her legs and in her moist panties toward her most personal area.

"**No!"** Rachael tired to push him away but his heavy body refused to be move. **"Please, stop!"**

The young prince begin to caress her while adding more fuel to the growing the hot flame inside her body. "I though, you had more manner than this. Or would you prefer for the guards to teach you?" His gift immediately stopped her protests again; allow him to do as he please with her body. "Now apologize for your ill-manners." He stroked her harder causing her to producing more warm liquid from her.

"I'm …so…sorry." Tears of shame fell down her face.

"That not good enough." Richard bended his head to capture his gift's right breast in his mouth. Opening his mouth as wide as he could he consume most of her small breast through her dress's fabric. He slowly he begin suck on while creating a damp round spot on the dress.

"Mmn," Rachael moan out unexpectedly as teeth nibbled at her aching breast and as a smooth tongue licked its bottom before the fruit was reclaim. "Mmn…mmn…mmn…" She continued to moan and groan while her host switch his mouth to the fruit and his hand violently her. "St… mmn…stop, please."

"But it sounds like you enjoying this. Are you?" He kissed the valley between her breasts and stared a path back up to her neck.

"N…mmn…no" No, no she was not enjoying this. She hated how he made her feel ashamed, dirty, and use. But her body loved it. It loved every bit of it the pleasure, the attention, the ecstasy. Her body wanted it all: all the prince had to offer.

Chuckling, the heir to the throne whispered back to her. "Liar. You love it." He kissed both of her breasts lightly before kissing her neck. "While if you don't like this," he rub roughly in her hands as she let out a moan. "How about this?" He thrust a bold finger inside of her as she let out a scream from shock and surprise.

"**No, please…mmn…please, stop."** Her hot body struggled wildly under him while trying to escape his lustful deeds, but he held her firmly. But as his finger move in and out of her faster and harder each time, an unusual feeling started to overflow in the pit of her stomach.

"Why? Why should I, when you're so tight and ready?" He continued his action as stick another finger inside of her.

While trying to punch him, she grabbed on his shirt for dear life. "Because…ah…I am…ah…going to break." She bit hard on her bottom lip as the unwanted grew more and more.

Smirking to himself, he begun to rub her navel while she climb to ecstasy. Watching her made him grew hard in the restriction of pants. "I will, if you do something for me."

"What," her voice was shaky and husky.

"Cum for me." He push his fingers deeper into her.

"I…ah…do not under-**AH!"** she screamed out loud as she went into a world of forbidden territories and unwanted, but wanted pleasure.

Watching her come down from the point of ecstasy, he pull his fingers out of her core. 'That is cum, my dearly gift." He kissed lightly on the forehead before standing straight up. "Hurry up and get undress."

"What?" Rachael held the front of her grown tightly toward her body as she back away from her conqueror.

Undressing he answered, "Do you think, I am going to let you get in my bed with that filthy dress on?"

Looking down, she had no choice but to agree with the prince about the condition of her dress, but she would damn if she was going to take it off.

Noticing her hesitation he point, "If you don't take it off, I will. And I promise you if I do, I won't stop there."

Getting off the bed and turning her back to him, she obeyed the prince's ordered. Slowly, she slide the dress off her body to the marbled floor to reveal in a thin white slip.

Richard smirked behind the girl as she bowed her head down and clenched the fabric. Her slip was so thin that he could easy see every details and curves of body. Walking behind the foreigner, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're beautiful." He kissed the pale female neck and shoulder. "Won't you allow me to taste you fully?" She didn't answer, but turned her head instead. Signing, "Just get in the bed, but before you do take off your underwear they're soak. Or I'll do it for you."

Following his orders, Rachael allowed her undergarment to fall to the floor with her dress and quickly crawl into her capturer's bed. All the while the capturer dimmed the lights in the room and slide into bed with his new 'playmate.'

Encasing her by the waist, he brought their bodies' heat closer together. "I promise," he stated from her head. "I will not take your innocent just yet."

Was that supposed to comfort her? She doubted it. She doubted that she would ever feel comfort from this man. Her conqueror!

* * *

Rush job! Mom! Please R & R!


End file.
